


The Squirrel Knight

by Dragonwings



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14869940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonwings/pseuds/Dragonwings
Summary: While driving back to the bunker from a diner with Sam, Dean almost hits a squirrel. Luckily he swerves in time, but little do the boys know that the squirrel has pledged a life debt to Dean, and will come to his aid when he needs it most.





	The Squirrel Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea from a prompt (I think it was on the AO3 Facebook group) about a squirrel pledging a life debt to someone who swerves instead of hitting it - in the picture the squirrel was wearing full armor. I hope you enjoy the fic in all its ridiculousness. Thanks to my beta reader for being awesome!

It seemed like an ordinary day to Dean, but even seemingly normal days could end up changing how he looked at the world - even if it took a while for him to realize it. He and Sam had just finished eating at a local diner, they had felt like going out instead of staying in the bunker. They had just finished up a case involving a random nest of vampires a day ago, and it had surprisingly made both of them extremely exhausted.

Dean knew that from the phone call he had just finished with Cas - who was getting used to using his phone instead of startling the crap out of the brothers - that the angel would be waiting for them in the main part of the bunker where they did their research. He hadn’t seemed to be too worried, but then it did take quite a bit to unsettle Castiel, so the possible case could go either way. They were almost at the bunker, and Dean’s eyelids were almost closing while he was driving - definitely time to go to bed - but he then swerved and hit the breaks.

“What the hell, Dean?” Sam yelped as his seat belt stopped him from going through the windshield. 

“Squirrel,” Dean sighed in relief as he saw the little critter scamper off to the side of the road. The squirrel then did something very unusual - it turned and seemed to look right at the two brothers, or more specifically, Dean. With one adorable nod, the squirrel then bounded off into the woods that the Impala had just passed.

“Um,” Dean turned to Sam, pure disbelief on his face, “that squirrel wasn’t looking right at us right now was it? And did I imagine it nodding?”

“Nah,” Sam said uncomfortably, “couldn’t have. I know we’ve seen a lot of weird things, but that seems a bit out of the ordinary even for us. We should get back to the bunker, I think we both need some sleep.”

“Yeah,” Dean frowned as he pulled the car into a secluded area near the bunker, “you’re probably right. It was probably my imagination.”

He grumbled a bit as they got out of the car, and ran his fingers through his hair. They really had been working a lot lately. If he wasn’t as used to the hunter’s life as much as he was, Dean would more than likely be planning a week long vacation by now. As they finally entered the main part of the bunker, he heard someone or something moving around in the next room.

“Cas?”

“Yes Dean, it’s me,” the angel said, as the brothers came into view. 

Castiel was holding a book almost casually, with an absentminded look on his face. He didn’t seem to be that worried, so Dean was surprised that Cas had called them earlier in the first place.

“So,” Dean said in a gravelly tone of voice, hoping that he could get to sleep soon - he knew he sounded as tired as he felt. “Why did you call earlier?”

“Ah,” Cas said hesitantly, gesturing towards the book he had just put down on the table next to him. “I came across what appeared to be a book I hadn’t seen in the bunker before. It looks old, but it feels new, I’m not getting any dangerous energy readings from it, but I thought that you both should know about it.”

“Right,” Dean said flatly, while shaking his head slowly, “well, as creepy as that is, I’ve got to say I’m really tired right now. Sam, I’m heading off to bed. You two can figure it out if you want to tonight.”

After giving his brother and the angel a lazy salute, Dean headed off to his room, where he planned on not being disturbed until late tomorrow morning. Maybe by then he might’ve forgotten about that weird squirrel. He’d never seen a squirrel stop and nod like that at someone before - let alone him. Maybe it was just the lack of sleep catching up to him. After getting undressed, he crawled into bed and hoped to hell that there wouldn’t be any interruptions of his sleep. He could figure out the exhaustion issue another time if his sleep tonight didn’t solve it. It likely wouldn’t though given that he had been covering up how he had been feeling for the last three days. With that thought, Dean turned out the light next to his bed, rolled over, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
